moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Plaguelands
Undead * Human * Kaldorei * Tauren * Orc |government info=Monarchy |resource info=Agriculture, Mining, Timber |affiliation info= *Kingdom of Lordaeron (formerly) *Argent Crusade (Major - current) *Undead Scourge (Major - current) *Grand Alliance (Minor - current) *Forsaken (Minor - current) *Scarlet Crusade (Major - formerly) |faith_and_beliefs info= *Holy Light (majority) *Cult of the Forgotten Shadow (minority) *Cult of the Damned (minority) |organizations info= *Argent Crusade *Cenarion Circle *Cult of the Damned}}The Western Plaguelands (also known as the Western Province) are located in northern Lordaeron, wedged between Tirisfal Glades to the west, the Eastern Plaguelands to the east, and the Alterac Mountains to the south. It is a reclaimed portion of the tainted lands of the former kingdom of Lordaeron, predominately held by the Argent Crusade, though the land is still haunted by the remnants of the Undead Scourge. The plague covering the region was mostly dispelled, thanks to the efforts of the Cenarion Circle, and life starts to wake up once again, but the war still rages in such places as Andorhal and Gahrron's Withering. The largest Scourge holding here is Caer Darrow, beneath which is an underground complex housing the undead’s Scholomance. The Argent Crusade is based in their leader's home town, Hearthglen, which was reclaimed from the hands of now fallen Scarlet Crusade. One of the most notable places in this region is Uther's Tomb, a consecrated monument to the fallen hero Uther the Lightbringer History The area now called the Western Plaguelands was a beautiful forested farmland to the east of the Capital City of Lordaeron. It was the lush eastern belt of the Tirisfal Glades stretching from Lordaeron in the west to the Darrowmere Forest to the east. The town of Hearthglen was the seat of the regional administration, while the town of Andorhal was the center of grain distribution in the Kingdom of Lordaeron's northern provinces. Knowing that the quickest way to spread the Plague of Undeath would be via the grain exported from Andorhal, the necromancer Kel'thuzad and his Cult of the Damned infected the grain with the Plague, and set up four massive plague cauldrons in the fields of the area's four largest farmsteads. As Lordaeron collapsed, the farmlands and the forests began to die. The trees in the Plaguelands pulsate with tumor-like growths, and the needles of the pines are a sickly brown. With the Kingdom collapsed, the Scarlet Crusade attempted to salvage what little of their lands remained, taking possession of Mardenholde Keep in Hearthglen as a regional headquarters. Some time later after the fall of the Scarlet Crusade and the war in Outland, the fight against the Scourge was brought to Northrend and victory claimed by the Ashen Verdict, the town of Hearthglen was reclaimed by it's former lord and the leader of Argent Crusade, Tirion Fordring; it now serves as a main base of operations and training ground for the Argent Crusaders in Lordaeron. Despite being where the Plague took hold in Lordaeron, the Western Plaguelands were in surprisingly better condition (though still quite dead) than the Eastern Plaguelands. It may be one of the factors that helped Cenarion Circle nurse majority of this land to its former state. Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Forsaken Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Grand Alliance Category:Places Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Forests Category:Argent Lordaeron Category:Western Plaguelands Locations Category:Lordaeron (Subcontinent) Locations